Hats are becoming more and more important in everyday use particularly in view of the increased threat of ultraviolet light exposure caused by thinning of the ozone layer. Accordingly, many people are buying hats to cover themselves against this exposure.
In addition, many people buy hats simply for aesthetic purposes. In most cases, people will attempt to match both the style and the color of the hat with their wardrobe. This generally necessitates the purchasing of different hats for different attires. The same is true of hand bags where people attempt as much as possible to match a hand bag to an outfit which requires an inventory of bags.